Let's be Adult!
by allukacchi
Summary: aku menyukai songsaengnim sedangkan songsaengnim menyukai orang dewasa. Kalau aku ingin bersama songsaengnim, aku harus bisa menjadi dewasa. [Pedo!] [ChanBaek!] don't like, don't read!


**Let's Be Adult!**

 **Pairing:**

Chan-Baek

Chanyeol: 27 | Baekhyun: 12

 **Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

 **Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang lelaki kecil berumur 12 tahun. Ia terbiasa tinggal sendiri di rumah karena papa dan mamanya selalu saja sibuk bekerja. Tak ada yang menemaninya selain Eunkang, -pembantu di rumahnya- dan boneka rillakuma kesayangannya. Baekhyun kecil begitu merasa kesepian.

Ia ingin –untuk sekali saja-, orang tuanya memperatikannya, memberinya kasih sayang seperti yang anak-anak lain miliki. Baekhyun begitu iri pada teman-temannya yang selalu bercerita tentang orang tuanya masing-masing Baekhyun begitu iri pada mereka yang selalu diantar-jemput oleh ayahnya masing-masing. Baekhyun iri, ia begitu iri.

Terkadang Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia dan orang tuanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Rasanya sangat lama sekali. Ia juga berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali orang tuanya mendongenginya sebelum tidur kemudian mencium keningnya saat sesudah tidur. Oh, dia tidak mengingatnya. Bulir-bulir air mata selalu tumpah tiap kali ia mengingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan orang tuanya itu. Baekhyun kecil merindukan masa-masa itu.

Jadi, Baekhyun berusaha memberontak. Ia berubah menjadi anak nakal dan tidak pernah belajar. Semuanya demi agar orang tuanya memberi sedikit waktu luang untuk mengurusiya. Pihak sekolah selalu memanggil orang tua Baekhyun karena anak manisnya itu berbuat ulah saat disekolah. Cara itu berhasil namun tidak cukup bertahan lama. Orang tua Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan meminta seseorang agar membimbingnya.

Dan disanalah Baekhyun bertemu dengan songsaengnimnya. Lelaki gagah yang tampaknya sedikit lebih muda daripada ayahnya, tampan dan penuh kilauan saat pertama bertemu. Baekhyun begitu menyukainya. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada songsaengnimnya. Ia begitu baik, membimbing Baekhyun dengan segenap kasih sayang dan perhatian yang tak pernah di dapatkan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Senyum lebar itu juga tak pernah luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Songsaengnimnya begitu sempurna. Ia suka!

Sekarang pun Baekhyun tak perduli walaupun orang tuanya tak memperdulikannya. Ia juga tak perduli kalau orang tuanya tak menganggapnya sebagai anak. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol songsaengnim.

.

-oo-

.

"Hai Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara tv yang dilihatnya menuju ke arah datangnya sumber suara.

"Songsaengnim!" Teriaknya keras dengan aksen lucu khas anak kecil. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan memeluk kaki besar songsaengnimnya. Chanyeol tertawa dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa tampak senang sekali?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan pendeknya pada leher songsaengnimnya. Ia menyumbunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuat lelaki dewasa itu sedikit kegelian saat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"Karena songsaengnim disini." Satu kata yang mampu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Setiap siang Chanyeol akan datang dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk 'belajar bersama' setelah selesai Chanyeol biasanya akan mengajak Baekhyun main sebentar, makan malam bersama, mandi bersama dilanjutkan mendongengi Baekhyun sampai tertidur. Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali mengurusi Baekhyun layaknya babysitter karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang menyukai anak kecil. Apalagi Baekhyun itu anak yang manis, lucu dan penurut. Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan kalau harus menjaganya seharian. Tak masalah, karena dia suka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri, tak perlu di tanyakan lagi seberapa besarnya rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyiramkan sejuta kasih sayang saat Baekhyun haus akan perhatian. Chanyeol lah yang menemaninya seharian ketika lelaki mungil itu merasa kesepian. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pahlawannya, lebih dari segalanya. Tak mampu di diskripsikan betapa Baekhyun menyukai laki-laki jangkung yang penuh senyuman itu.

Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak aksi pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu kembali menjadi anak penurut dan manis. Semua itu berkat Chanyeol. Yah, tuan dan nyonya Byun harus mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu mampu mengembalikan 'Baekhyun manis' mereka. Dan dengan beribu keyakinan, akhirnya tuan dan nyonya Byun menyerahkan tanggung jawab penuh bagi Chanyeol untuk menjaga putra kecilnya.

"Apa Baekhyun ada tugas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia masih menatap wajah malaikat Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatapi seperti itu menoleh pada Baekhyun kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Malu-malu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Songsaengnim apa menyukai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekenanya, tidak terlalu mengambil pusing apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Baekhyun menyukai songsaengnim, sangat sangat suka. Songsaengnim benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia bingung bagaimana membalas ucapan anak kecil –yang mungkin- tidak paham dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Jadi akhirnya, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, membawa laki-laki kecil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Dengarkan songsaengnim, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai mengusap perlahan surai hitam Baekhyun. "Songsaengnim menyukai orang dewasa. Kalau Baekhyun menyukai songsaengnim, Baekhyun harus menjadi dewasa agar songsaengnim menyukai Baekhyun, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham mendengar instruksi dari Chanyeol. "Bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun bisa jadi dewasa, songsaengnim?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menyentil hidung Baekhyun. "Nanti kau akan menjadi dewasa dengan sendirinya."

.

-oo-

.

Baekhyun kurang puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol sore itu. Menjadi dewasa dengan sendirinya? Baekhyun harus menunggu sampai kapan? Baekhyun tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama. Ia takut Chanyeol pergi dan meninggalkannya sebelum ia menjadi dewasa. Jadi jalan tercepat adalah bertanya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia mendekati Eunkang yang sedang membersihkan dapur. "Eunkang-ah"

Eunkang menoleh mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disana sambil menatapnya. Eunkang sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ya, ada apa tuan muda?"

"Menjadi dewasa itu seperti apa?"

Eunkang mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben sekali tuan mudanya menayakan hal seperti ini. "Menjadi dewasa itu seperti tuan dan nyonya besar, seperti saya dan juga seperti tuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin terus bertanya pada Eunkang kalau saja ia tidak harus sekolah sekarang. Jadi dengan menghela nafas panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Menjadi dewasa ya…"

Saat ini Baekhyun berada dikelasnya. Jam istirahat sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang ia menanyakan 'Menjadi dewasa itu seperti apa' pada teman-temannya.

"Kata ayah, orang dewasa itu dunianya rumit. Harus memikirkan ini, memikirkan itu. Ah, aku tidak mau menjadi dewasa." Luhan menimpali pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Baekhyun kan bertanya padaku. kau menyebalkan." Jongin menjitak kepala Luhan membuat laki-laki yang kulitnya lebih putih itu merengut. "Begini baekhyun, Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat."

Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga. "Menurutku, orang dewasa adalah orang-orang yang sudah mempunyai anak."

"Punya anak?" Baekhyun terdiam. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan Jongin menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun. "Orang dewasa selalu saja mengatakan 'anak-anak kita' sudah pasti kalau orang dewasa itu orang yang sudah punya anak."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya tanda paham tanpa membalas ucapan Jongin. Dalam hati ia membenarkan. Jadi, kalau mau dewasa ia harus punya anak. Kemudian alisnya bertaut bingung.

Tunggu, bagaimana caranya agar ia punya anak?

.

-oo-

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, hari yang paling disukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol-nya terkadang menginap di hari sabtu karena besok tidak ada jadwal kerja. Seperti rutinitas mereka sebelumnya, Chanyeol datang – Baekhyun berlari memeluk – Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun – dan pada akhirnya mereka belajar sambil bermain.

Namun hari ini Baekhyun tak sefokus biasanya. Waktunya ia habiskan lebih banyak untuk melamun membuat Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk menegurnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya- meninggalkan konsentrasi belajarnya untuk melamun. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Baekhyun…" dan entah itu sudah panggilan yang ke berapa kalinya yang keluar dari belah bibir Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, amat sangat kecil. Chanyeol mengusap raut wajahnya kasar. Hari ini rasanya ia penat sekali. Terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi dikantornya sampai-sampai berimbas pada moodnya saat bersama Baekhyun sekarang. Ia –ingin sekali- marah-marah namun dihadapannya hanya ada seorang malaikat kecil yang polos tanpa dosa. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba bersabar sambil menghela nafas.

"Berhenti melamun atau aku akan pulang."

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Songsaengnim mau pulang? Songsaengnim tidak menginap? Kenapa? Apa Baekhyun nakal? Jangan pulang, Baekhyun sendirian."

Pelupuk mata Baekhyun entah sejak kapan sudah tergenangi air. Ia bukan anak cengeng –sebenarnya- tapi kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol pulang, ia –entah- rasanya seperti…

Ditinggalkan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak suka. Ia sudah berkali-kali ditinggalkan dan ia tidak mau lagi merasakannya.

Chanyeol –sekali lagi- hanya mampu menahan nafas. Digendongnya Baekhyun menuju ke pangkuannya. "Aku akan tetap disini asal Baekhyun tidak boleh melamun lagi, mengerti?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Tangan-tangan kecilnya sibuk mengusap cairan bening dikedua matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun seperti itu hm?" Tangan besar Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Apa songsaengnim tahu cara membuat anak?"

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengucapkan 'ya' dan membuat Baekhyun memekik kegirangan. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mood anak kecil sepertinya mudah sekali berubah.

"Ajari aku cara membuat anak, yah? Ya? Bantu aku songsaengnim." Baekhyun mengeluarkan mata puppynya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tergagap.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Agar bisa menjadi dewasa. Kata teman-teman menjadi dewasa itu artinya punya anak. Baekhyun ingin punya anak tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu caranya. Songsaengnim mau membantu Baekhyun, kan?" Bibir tebal Chanyeol membulat membentuk huruf o kemudian dia tertawa keras sambil mengucapkan 'tidak' berkali-kali. Anak kecil benar-benar polos. Well, ia tidak mungkin kan menyentuh anak kecil.

Namun ternyata, gelengan dari Chanyeol berarti lain bagi Baekhyun. Ia berfikir kalau songsaengnimnya itu membencinya sehingga tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menjadi dewasa. Apa bisa dikata, Baekhyun hanya laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang hanya bisa menyimpulkan dari apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol secara perlahan. Ia berlari kecil dan menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya dibalik selimut. "Songsaengnim tidak suka pada Baekhyun, kan? Makanya songsaengnim tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi dewasa."

"Hey Hey…" Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun, merebahkan dirinya disebelah anak polos itu. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu hanya saja membuat anak hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Matanya tampak berair dan hidungnya memerah. Tampaknya anak ini baru saja menangis. "Aku ingin menjadi dewasa. Songsaengnim~ tolong ajari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggeram kecil melihat kelakuan manja Baekhyun serta situasi yang membuatnya serba salah seperti ini. "Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membuat anak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi nanti rasanya akan sakit."

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Nanti orang tuamu akan marah."

"Baekhyun tidak perduli."

"Tapi nanti…" Chanyeol baru saja mengeluarkan beribu alasan yang membuat Baekhyun mundur tapi lelaki mungil itu dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Songsaengnim~" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu menggeram sekali lagi. Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda –yang tanpa sadar ditunjukkannya- membuat Chanyeol diluar kendali. Entah setan darimana yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir basah dan merah milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku Baekhyun, aku sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini."

Baekhyun melenguh. Ia bisa merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol meraup habis bibir mungilnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Daging lembut itu menari-nari dengan lincah dan gemulai membuat perasaan aneh mulai membuncah hebat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu lepas kendali hingga tarikan kecil pada kerah kemejanya menyadarkannya.

Untuk sementara.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan panasnya dengan lelaki kecil itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah mungil itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Cherry merah mudanya terbuka berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam selimut sekuat yang ia bisa. Dihadapannya, pemandangan dihadapannya, sungguh membuat libidonya naik secara drastis. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia begitu terangsang hanya karena melihat wajah –yang menurut Chanyeol penuh nafsu- milik Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua salah. Ia tidak boleh terbawa nafsu dan menodai anak manis dihadapannya.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki kecil itu seakan terbuai akan sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol. "Songsaengnim~"

Dari nada yang Baekhyun keluarkan, Chanyeol tahu kalau lelaki kecil itu menginginkannya lagi. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini Baekhyun. Ini semua salah."

Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ia ingin songsaengnimnya menyentuhnya lagi. Jadi dengan sedikit gerakan, ia mendekati wajah Chanyeol. melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Chanyeol tersentak saat sekali lagi, bibir mungil nan basah milik baekhyun bergelut mengemuti bibirnya seperti lollipop. Oh, Baiklah, sudah cukup. Ia tak bisa bertahan lagi.

Baekhyun memekik saat dengan sengaja Chanyeol menidurkannya di kasur empuk miliknya dengan kasar. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah jilatan di sekitar lehernya jadi ia mendongkakkan kepalanya. Oh ya, Chanyeol tentu tak bisa meninggalkan sebuah bekas kemerahan yang bisa membuat kelakuan mereka ketahuan, kan?

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrolnya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia melucuti semua kain yang menyelimuti tubuh malaikat kecilnya. Ia menegakkan badannya ketika menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menahan nafas sebentar melihat kulit putih bersih dan indah yang tersaji. Bagaimana bisa orientasi seksualnya berubah karena anak kecil ini?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya ke gundukan kecil kemerahan di dada Baekhyun. Ia menjilatnya, menghisapnya gemas membuat yang lebih kecil mendesah keenakan. Satu tangan chanyeol ia gunakan untuk mengurut kejantanan mungil yang belum benar-benar tumbuh milik Baekhyun.

"Nggh-Ahh~" Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Perasaan ini, sungguh perasaan yang mampu membuat perutnya melilit tanpa sebab. Perasaan yang membuatnya terbang tinggi karena kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. ini luar biasa!

Satu jemari Chanyeol yang terbilang panjang dan besar itu memasuki rectum Baekhyun membuat si kecil mengerang karena merasakan hal yang asing di bawah sana.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Baekhyun kecil menggeleng tanpa suara membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berusaha memasukkan jari ke dua dan ketiganya. Chanyeol sempat mendengar sebuah pekikan kesakitan muncul dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram. Lubang Baekhyun tentu saja yang belum tersentuh oleh siapapun itu terasa begitu ketat dan menyedot jemarinya. "Rileks, Baekhyun."

Jemari itu tergerak maju dan mundur perlahan berusaha memberikan penetrasi agar si kecil tidak terlalu sakit saat merasakan penis besarnya masuk ke dalam sana. Ah, rasanya Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam sana secepatnya.

Baekhyun melenguh keras saat jemari Chanyeol menyentuh telak sesuatu di dalam sana. Sayangnya Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik jemarinya yang kekar itu keluar. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun membuat laki-laki kecil itu kebingungan –masih dengan wajah yang penuh nafsu-. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhnya dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Disejajarkannya wajah mereka berdua.

"Ini akan sakit. Tahan sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sebentar kemudian menempatkannya di depan lubang Baekhyun yang tampak berkedut ingin di isi. Chanyeol mendorong penisnya masuk perlahan.

"Anggh~ Songsaenghh… sakit–" Baekhyun terus memekik kesakitan ketika kejantanan besar milik Chanyeol itu berusaha menerobos masuk ke lubang sempit miliknya. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menghentikan ativitas ini di tengah jalan hanya karena mendengar eluhan kesakitan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Jadi Chanyeol mendekat, memberikan sebuah lumatan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Setelah seluruh kejantanan itu masuk, Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan gatal pada Lubangnya hanya mampu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Seakan paham atas apa yang dimaksud si kecil, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Annh~"

Desahan itu muncul tanpa bisa di cegah. Rasanya aneh tapi Baekhyun suka. Apapun yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, ia suka semuanya. Meskipun rasanya sakit seperti tadi, tidak apa asalkan Chanyeol terus ada di bersamanya saat itu.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak keras. Hingga saat Chanyeol menumbuk titik manis itu sekali lagi, membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menjerit keenakan. Chanyeol tersenyum diantara aktivitasnya. Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah penuh nafsu saat itu menurutnya amat sangat cantik. Jadi dia mengulanginya, menusuk titik yang sama membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang keras. Desahan itu makin keras dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Chan– mmhh~ Baekhyun tidak kuat nnnghh…"

Kepala Chanyeol tergerak mendekat kemudian ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama. Ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di dekat telinga si kecil. "Keluarkan saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentakkan bagian tubuhnya dengan liar membuat Baekhyun terus menjerit-jerit tak karuan karena sesuatu yang terus memberontak ingin keluar itu.

Hingga hentakan terakhir itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan milik Chanyeol yang menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini menetralisir degub jantung dan nafasnya yang saling beradu. Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun dan menidurkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bodoh sekali. Apa ia sudah menodai lelaki kecil ini? Astaga, apa yang sudah ia perbuat?!

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terlelap nyenyak karena kelelahan, mungkin. Senyuman itu mengembang tanpa di sadarinya. Anak kecil memang seperti malaikat. Polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Lihat saja, ketika tidur seperti ini pun, Baekhyun benar-benar tampak menggemaskan.

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun, mencoba membangunkannya. "Baekhyun, ayo mandi. Setelah itu boleh tidur."

Hanya gumaman tak jelas keluar dari belah bibir mungil Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya. Yah, sepertinya Chanyeol harus memandikan Baekhyun yang tengah kelelahan dan mengantuk hebat seperti ini.

.

-oo-

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih karena ini. Dalam ingatannya masih jelas terukir kalau ia dan songsaengnim kesayangannya itu 'membuat anak' bersama. Bukankah itu artinya kalau ia sudah menjadi dewasa. Dengan begitu, artinya Chanyeol songsaengnim juga menyukainya.

Tapi semenjak hari itu songsaengnimnya tak pernah muncul lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga membuat songsaengnimnya itu tidak pernah datang lagi padanya. Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa? Padahal Baekhyun sangat benci di tinggalkan. Dan kini orang yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi meninggalkannya

Semenjak saat itu juga Baekhyun terus menanti. Ia ingin pintu itu dibuka oleh sosok yang di rindukannya. Sayangnya itu hanya menjadi angan-angan Baekhyun saja. Chanyeolnya tidak pernah muncul. Songsaengnimnya bagai hilang di telan bumi.

Seketika sifat pemberontak Baekhyun muncul. Ia kembali menjadi anak nakal yang tidak tahu aturan dan sopan santun, membuat orangtuanya kembali stress menghadapinya. Mereka beberapa kali meminta seseorang untuk merubah sikap Baekhyun agar menjadi anak baik seperti dulu namun sayangnya tak ada yang seperti diharapkan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang berhasil. Baekhyun tidak butuh orang lain, Baekhyun hanya butuh Chanyeol songsaengnimnya.

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Tahun berganti tahun. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap sepi dan…

Hampa

Rasanya benar-benar asing dan Baekhyun sangat membencinya.

Di umurnya kini Baekhyun sudah mengetahui apa arti dewasa yang sebenarnya. Ia juga tahu apa yang sudah Chanyeol perbuat padanya saat itu. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa di lecehkan. Baekhyun merindukannya. Ia merindukan saat dimana penis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Oh astaga, memikirkannya saja bisa membuat sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana menegang. Tidak, Baekhyun sangat terbiasa dengan ini. Hanya perlu mengambil dildo kesayangannya dan bermain solo sepuasnya. Jangan heran. Baekhyun terlalu merindukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin dimasuki orang lain selain songsaengnimnya itu. Menurutnya, alternatif terbaik adalah dengan menggunakan mainan itu.

Mendesah, menggelinjang dan klimaks sendirian. Kesepian. Baekhyun benar-benar tampak seperti laki-laki yang haus akan belaian namun begitulah faktanya. Penis songsaengnimnya lebih terasa besar da nikmat dibandingkan dengan mainan ini.

"Mmmnnh~ Chanyeol…" Desahan itu terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Semakin lama semakin keras seiring semakin cepatnya ia memompa dildo yang ada di lubangnya.

"Uhh– Anggh Chanhh!" Klimaks. Hanya dengan membayangkan penis besar itu memepermainkan lubangnya.

Sesaat kemudian air mata itu jatuh. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menangis. Ia terlalu merindukan songsaengnimnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Oke, maafkan atas cerita gaje dan super duper absurd ini.

Haha maaf buat Slave doll mungkin besok atau lusa bakal di upload dan buat miss introvert mungkin agak lamaan dikit. maaf ga bisa fast update soalnya kemarin lebaran sibuk sekali huhu.

Thanks for reading

And last, Review please?


End file.
